Boys in love Part Two
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Carlos and Logan and how the baby came to be. With Kendall, James and Baby Jasmine. If you don't know what's going on Read part 1 before reading Part 2. Sorry bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: Having a baby

**Arthur's Note: Sorry it took me so long to start this Cragan story but now that I have I hope you enjoy it.**

**Seven months ago**

Carlos was asleep by the toilet once again. He kept telling himself that it was impossible that he was pregnant. So he just told everyone that it was a stomach virus at least until he found out for sure. James wasn't buying it though; he knew the symptoms and everything he just wanted Carlos to tell him.

Carlos was just getting out the shower when James flooded him with questions. Carlos got dressed and sat on the bed. "James will you stop with all the questions."

James just smiled "I can't Carlos because you're pregnant."

Carlos looks down "I am not James it's just a virus alright."

James chuckles "Who do you think you're kidding Carlos. I've been there I know everything that happens when you're pregnant."

Carlos smiles "You really think I'm pregnant James."

James shrugs "Well there's only one why to find out, we need to get a test."

"But what do I tell Logan?" Carlos said

"Who don't you tell him after you find out if you're pregnant or not and if you are you need to tell him right away. Remember what happened with me I don't want that to happen to you. Although it could be payback for outing me about my pregnancy to everyone."

Carlos looks up "What James please don't do that. You can't tell anyone not even Kendall."

"Awe who do you think you're talking to here. I'm the one who didn't tell him. I was just kidding Carolos I'm you're friend and I'm here for you.'

**Later that day**

Carlos and James were sitting in the bathroom with the pregnancy sitting on the counter. Carlos was nervous James was excited. The timer went off and James walked over to the sink and picked it up, he smiled. "It's positive."

Carlos just sits there not breathing so James goes over to him and waves his hand in front of his face. "Hello"

Carlos blinked a few times. "Are you serious?"

James nods "As a heart attack"

Carlos smiles "I can't believe this I'm pregnant."

James chuckles "Yes you are, isn't that great it's what you always wanted."

Carlos jumps up "Oh my god I can't wait until Logan gets home I can't wait to tell him."

**Later that night**

Carlos and Logan were watching TV when Kendall and Logan came home. James got up and kissed Kendall then he took baby Jasmine out of the carrier and held her in his arms. "Daddy missed you sweetie."

Kendall chuckles "Don't you mean mommy missed you." James glared up at him but that just made him laugh more.

Carlos gets up "Loan can I talk to you?"

Logan looks at James who's smiling then back at Carlos. "Um is everything ok?"

Carlos nods. "Yeah I just want to talk to you."

Carlos and Logan go outside.

Kendall sits next to James on the couch. "What's going on?"

James smiles "Nothing Carlos just wanted to talk to Logan."

Kendall smiles "Come on James I know you know something."

James just keeps on smiling. "Did you feed Jazzy?"

Kendall gets the bottle out of the baby and gives it to James. "Don't chance the subject Diamond. Now tell me what you're hiding?"

James gets up with Jasmine in his arms. "Don't worry you'll find out soon now will you drop it please."

Kendall just sits there. "I can't believe you're keeping stuff from me."Kendall smiles when he hears James laughing from the kitchen.

**Outside**

Carlos sat in one of the chairs and Logan sat across from him. "Is everything ok Carlos?"

"Well I'm fine but I don't know if everything ok so I'm just going to say it, Logan I'm pregnant." Carlos blurts out.

Logan sits there for a minute. "Are you sure I mean maybe you're wrong."

Carlos shakes his head. "I took a test and it was positive. James told me that he'll some with me to the doctors to find out for sure."

"You told James?"Logan says

"No James is the one who told me. I was thinking it just a bug or something." Carlos looked away. "Say something Logan."

Logan smiles "I can't believe you're really pregnant."

Carlos laughs "Yeah me either but I am. Are you mad or something?"

Logan gets up and sits next to Carlos. "No I'm not I happy. I just can't believe were having a baby. He hugged the man that was carrying his child. "I love you so much Carlos."

Carlos smiles and hugs him back. "I love you too."

**They go back inside**

James was playing with Jasmine and Kendall was watching TV. Logan and Carlos walks in front of the TV. "We're having a baby."Logan says excitedly.

Kendall jumps up "Oh my god that's amazing." He looks back at James. "Did you hear that James?"

James smiles and nods. "Yeah I did congratulations guys."

Logan and Carlos hug.

Kendall sits back down "You already knew didn't you?"

James shrugs "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kendall just laughs.


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitting & Sickness

Six months ago

Carlos one month pregnant

Jasmine one month old

Carlos and Logan stared down at the beautiful baby girl still asleep in her crib. It was a little while ago that James and Kendall left them to babysit and they said it was going to be a piece of cake. Boy they didn't know what they were getting into. They turned to leave but Logan stepped on a toy and it made a notice. Not loud but loud enough to wake up one month old baby Jasmine. Carlos and Logan exchanged looks as the little girl cried her lungs out.

Logan walked up to the crib and picked her up. "Wow she has some powerful lungs on her."

Carlos smiled "Yeah but how do we get her to stop?"

"Um I don't know." Logan placed her on his shoulder and gently padded her on the back.

"It's not working Carlos. What do I do?" Logan asked walking over to him.

Carlos smelled her dipper and made a face. "You have to change her dipper."

"What, why do I have to do it?" Logan cried out. "I don't know how to change a dipper."

Carlos sighed "Well neither do I." he took a deep breath. "Okay we will do it together alright."

Logan nodded "OK"

They placed Jasmine on the changing table and went to work. Logan began to take off her dipper. When he pulled it the tabs lose he was hit with a horrible smell and he gagged. "Oh my god that's horrible. How does something so little and cute drop out something like this?" He pulled it off and pushed it in Carlos face making him step back.

"Get that out of my face." Carlos shrieked.

"Carlos throw it away I have to get all the boo boo off of her." He held up to Carlos again. "Here"

Carlos took the dipper from Logan and went to throw it in the trash can.

While he was gone Logan started cleaning her up. After gagging at few more times he got her clean. He sat the wipe on the side along with the other fifteen wipes. "Carlos!" he yelled out.

Carlos came back in the room and grabbed the wipes and disposed of them then he came back in still holding his nose. "Alright we have to put some powder on her."

Logan grabbed the powder and sprinkled some on her. "Now what?" he said setting it back down.

"Dipper" Carlos grabbed a dipper and handed it to Logan.

"How do I put it on?" Logan asked looking horrified.

"Um...Here let me try." He stepped in front of Logan and tried to put the dipper on Jasmine. After a lifetime and a few extra dippers he finally got it to stay. "I think that will stay on." his face suddenly changes and he grabs his mouth.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

Carlos handed him the baby and ran out the room.

Logan followed the noise right to the bathroom. Carlos was hunched over the toilet puking his mouth out. Still holding Jasmine he sat on the edge of the tub and used one hand to rub Carlos is back.

Carlos spit out the last of it at sat back against Logan.

"Are you OK now?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded "Yeah I'm alright."

"Maybe you should lie down for awhile." Logan told him worriedly.

Carlos shook his head and got up. "No I'm fine besides if we can't handle her together how can you handle her all alone."

Logan sighed "Alright fine but when I say rest you will."

Carlos smiled "Yes I will."

Carlos went to the living room and sat on the couch while Logan went and got the crib from upstairs. He sat the baby in and they watched TV. About an hour later Jasmine started to cry.

Logan groaned and looked over at her. "Well that didn't last long."

Carlos just smiled "Maybe we should feed her."

"Do you know how to make a bottle?" Logan asked looking over at him.

Carlos threw back his head. "God we're going to be horrible parents. It took us almost an hour to change one dipper and who knows if we got that right. We don't even know how to make a bottle. Logan what are we doing?"

"We are going to feed the baby and were going to do it together." Logan said taking his hand.

Carlos wiped his face. "Okay."

Together they made a bottle and fed the baby. Logan was walking around the living room trying to burp Jasmine while Carlos flipped throw a baby book.

"What are you looking for?" Logan asked him still walking and patting.

"Something to help us put her to sleep." Carlos skimmed through the book. "Hey it says that if you gently rock her from side to side that might put her to sleep."

"Carlos she hasn't burped yet. I don't think we should put her to sleep until she does." Logan said.

Carlos nodded and started looking back through the book.

After getting Jasmine to burp Logan did what Carlos said to do. After a while she was fast asleep in his arms but when he tried to set her in the crib she woke up and started to cry again. So he started rocking her again but instead of putting her in the crib he sat down on the couch with her still in his arms.

Carlos smiled as he watched the baby sleep. "I think she likes you."

Logan smiled "Don't be silly."

"I mean it watch this." Carlos took one of Logan's fingers and placed it in Jasmine little hand and she squeeze it tight. "I told you."

Logan looked at her then at Carlos. "Do you really think we're going to be bad parents?"

"We can learn to be better." He runs his fingers through Logan's hair.

Logan looked up at him. "I love you Carlos."

Carlos kissed him. "I love you too."

Hours later and Jasmine was still sleep but she wasn't the only one. Carlos was asleep on the sofa and Logan was asleep in the chair with Jasmines hand still attached to his finger as she slept in her crib.

James and Kendall came home a little later and that was the scene they saw. James took Jasmine out the crib but she still wouldn't let go of Logan's finger. Kendall took the crib back upstairs and went back in the living room where everyone was now awake. Logan was still holding a sleeping Jasmine in his arms.

James smiled "I think she's in love with you."

Logan chuckled "Yeah maybe so." he gets up "I'm going to put her in the crib. Then I'm going to go to sleep because I'm exhausted."

Carlos jumped up "Yeah and I'll join you."

Kendall and James watched them go upstairs. "They are going to be great parents." James said.

Kendall smiled "Yeah they are. Come on lets go to bed."

James took Kendall's hand and they went upstairs.

While Carlos slept on his chest Logan lied awake. He couldn't wait for their own bundle of joy to come because he was sure that they would make great parents.

REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW

PLEASE LOL.


	3. Chapter 3:  Baby names & Cravings

Five months ago

Carlos two months pregnant

Jasmine two months old.

Carlos laid in bed rubbing his now two month old belly. He wasn't having morning sickness anymore so he was glad about that but he's starting to have back problems. Even with Logan's constant back rubs nothing seemed to be working. On this day it was going good because he wasn't really hurting at all and the baby wasn't making him upchuck his food. He heard the door opened and in walked James with baby Jasmine and he smiled. "Hey James."

James sat on the bed. "Hey we're about to leave and I thought you might want to say goodbye to Jazzy."

Logan smiled and slowly sat up. "Why you're coming back tonight." He took her from James.

James sighed "Ok I also came to see how you were. How are you? I remember how it was on my second month."

Carlos chucked "I'm alright" He kissed Jasmine and handed her back to James. "You guys have fun."

"Thanks" James got up "Oh and Logan said he'll be up in a minute."

Carlos nodded "Alright."

He leaves and about five minutes later Logan comes in with a plate of food. "Ok so I brought you all you gross requests. You're peanut butter and chocolate strawberry ice cream. Your sandwiches made with pickles, ketchup mustard, bologna and cheese. Before you say anything I put it in the microwave for thirty seconds."

Carlos squealed and took the tray from Logan. "Thank you Logan."

Logan sat and watched as Carlos ate the sick combination of food. "How can you eat that Carlos?"

Carlos smiled with a mouthful of food. "Because it's good."

Logan chucked "Man some people have weird craving when their pregnant."

Carlos smiled and held his sandwich over to Logan. He made a face and groaned. "There is no way that I'm eating that Carlos."

"Come on just one bite." Carlos made a pouty face.

Logan groaned and looked away. "That's not fair Carlos." Looking back he smiles. "Alright if it pleases you I will eat it but one bite."

Carlos nodded "Okay but no matter how gross it is you have to eat it all. You can't spit it out of its nasty."

Logan nodded and took a bite out of the sandwich. As he began to chew the food he imminently made a face and made to spit it out but Carlos stopped him.

He reached out and covered his mouth with his hand. "No, do not spit it out Logan."

Logan groaned and Carlos started to laugh. When he finally got it down he looked like he had just eaten a big bowl of crap but Carlos just smiled. "Oh my god." He said.

"So was it good?" Carlos asked grinning.

Logan grabbed his stomach and moaned. "Ohhh don't make me lie to you."

Carlos started to laugh again.

Logan started to laugh too. "That's not funny Carlos."

Carlos settled down a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you but it was a little funny."

Logan shook his head. "Yeah okay but I'm not doing it again." He got into bed next to Carlos and sat with him as he ate his food.

When he was finish he sat the plate on the dresser. "So I've been thinking about baby names."

Logan quickly looked up. "What well so have I and I have a ton of them. Do you want to her some?"

Carlos nodded "Yeah and I'll tell you some of mine. Okay we'll start with the boys first."

"Okay" Logan said smiling "How about Joel, Mark, Berry, Chris, Devon, Larry, Austin." He looked at Carols "Anything?"

Carlos shook his head "I don't know let me try. William, Aaron, Roger, Tyler, Paul, Gary, Jack, Cody." He smiled "hmmm what about girls? I think Krystal, Emily, Nicky, Katie or Heather. What about you?"

Logan sighed "Ashley, Rachel, Brittany, Tristan, Tiffany or Michelle."

Carlos sighed. "I don't know there all great names I can't just pick one. Who don't we just wait until we find out who he or she is then we'll know by then which name is perfect and we can narrow it down to boy names or girl names?" He held out his hands "Deal"

Logan leaned up and kissed Carlos. "Deal."

A/N Next one will be up as soon as I get a chance.

Ashley  
>Rachel<br>Brittany  
>Krystal<br>Emily  
>Nicky<br>Katie  
>YOU DECIDE ON WHAT SHOULD I NAME THE BABY.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Freak No, Twins Maybe

Four months ago

Carlos is three months pregnant

Jasmine is three months old

Logan walked into his the bedroom and saw Carlos lying on the bed watching TV and he sighed. "Come on you four months pregnant and you've been in bed for days. You're not on bed rest so I'm taking you out."

Carlos groaned and closed his eyes. "But I don't want to go out."

Logan smiled "Carlos it's not good for you. You have to get some kind of exercise or something might happen."

"Like what?" Carlos asked looking over at him.

Logan shook his head. "I don't know but I'm not going to wait until it happens." He picked up Carlos things and put them on the bed. "Now will you please come out with me?"

Carlos didn't know if it was his hormones or what but he gave in. "Fine I'll go out but if I want out."

"I will bring you back home I promise." Logan said smiling.

After helping Carlos up and into his clothes they leave. They were holding hands walking down the deserted street. "I wonder where everyone is." Logan said.

"Probably hiding from the freakish man with the baby in his stomach." Carlos said wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Logan sighed "Carlos why do you have to be like that. Always putting yourself down. You're not a freak just because you're a man that's carrying another man's child, you're just human."

"Yeah" Carols "Well tell that to the guy over there that won't stop staring at me." He looked down.

Logan looked up and saw a middle aged guy staring at Carlos. "Hey!" He yelled over at the guy. "What are you staring at?"

The guy looked away and walked back into his house.

Carlos looked down "I told you that I was a freak."

Logan turned back to him. "Babe you're not a freak. There are plenty of guys that get pregnant. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're not a freak Carlos and I would love it if you would stop saying that you are."

Carlos continued to look down. "You're only saying that because you love me."

Logan nodded and saw a man walking out of the yard they were standing near. "Excuse me!"

The guy walked over to them. "Yea?"

"Do you think a man being caring a baby is considered a freak?" Logan asked.

The man looked at Carlos belly then at him. "No actually my partner just gave birth himself to a beautiful baby girl. She was so small and he actually thought that he would screw up at being a first time parent but he's much better at it then I am."

Carlos smiled "How old is she?"

The man smiled "About three months old but don't worry I can tell just by looking at you that you're going to be great parents." He looked back at the house. "Well I better get back inside but congratulations."

Carlos nodded "Thanks"

Logan took his hand "I told you that you weren't a freak." He kissed him on the cheek. "You're beautiful."

Carlos looked down and they continued their walked. Back at the house Logan was rubbing Carlos feet. "I want to do this more often if that's okay. The doctor said it's good for you and the baby if you talk walks regularly. It doesn't have to me every day or even that long but I want to do it more. Would you be okay with that?"

Carlos nodded "Yeah and it kind of felt good to get out of the house."

Logan smiled "That's really good. Are you hungry I can fix you something to eat?"

Carlos smiled "Yeah I can really go for a peanut butter and pickle sandwich."

Logan made a face "Wow that sound really gross."

Carlos let out a laugh. "It's really good actually."

Logan got up and kissed Carlos on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Carlos watched him go and not long later James came in caring Jasmine. "Hey Carlos."

Carlos smiled and held out his hands. "When did you guys get back?"

James handed Jasmine to him. "Just now, Kendall is with Logan and I thought we'd come say hey."

Carlos bounced her in his arms. "Yeah hey when you were pregnant with Jazzy did Kendall make you walk?"

James smiled "Sometimes, he always said that it wound make me deliver faster but I wasn't really a fan of walking that much back then. It always made my feet swell up and they hurt a lot."

Carlos smiled "We went out and met another man like us. Well we met his partner anyway. He said that his partner had just given birth to a baby girl and he was so excited about it. If you want we can go over there Saturday when you don't have to work and maybe you two can trade horror stories."

James sighed "It wasn't that bad but I wouldn't go through it again but the nine months were all worth it just to see her for the first time. Even though I was in a lot of pain there is nothing like giving birth to your own flesh and blood. It's the most terrifying yet beautiful moment in my life and I wouldn't give her up for anything."

Carlos took James hand. "You did a great job because she's an angel."

"So does that mean your baby boy or girl is going to be a devil." James said smiling. "Because you know how crazy and insane you are. I wonder what the baby will be like. Maybe smart like Logan or daring like you."

"I don't know but I can't wait until the day he or she is finally here and I get to hold it in my hands for the first time." Carlos said.

James ran his hand down Jasmine's face. "Yeah there's nothing better than that."

Kendall then walked into the room. "Hey sorry to interrupt but James your mother is on the phone for you."

"Oh" He jumped up "Be back later."

Kendall walked over to the bed. "You okay?"

Logan nodded "Yeah but Logan is bringing me something to eat so will you take her?"

Kendall walked up and picked up his daughter. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

Carlos sighed "When James was pregnant was he as big as me at three months?"

Kendall stood there "Um what do you mean?"

Carlos smiled "Come on I won't get upset just tell me."

"Okay you are a lot bigger than he was. Who knows maybe you're having twins." He said before leaving.

Carlos started at the door just as Kendall left Logan came back in with a plate of food. "Hey, everything okay?"

Carlos looked down at his belly. "Nothing I just thought of something."

Logan walked over to the bed. "What is it?"

Carlos looked up at him. "What do you thing if we have twins?"

"Ummm...twins would be a lot more to handle but I guess it wouldn't be that bad. You're doctor's appointment is the third of next month so I guess we'll find out then but I can't even imagine having two little Cragons running around here."

Carolos held up a finger. "Hold on what is a Cragon?"

Logan smiled "That's our names together, Cra is you and gon is me, together that makes Cragon."

"But my name car not cra." Carlos said.

Logan shrugged "I know but I love it anyway." He kissed his lover. "Not come on eat up."

A/N LEAVE A SHORT REVIEW TELLING MY IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.


	5. Chapter 5: Sex Of The Baby Or Babies

Three months ago

Carlos 4 months pregnant

Jasmine 4 months old

Carlos was sitting on the hospital bed rubbing his stomach. Today was the day he's been waiting for, for a long time. Today was the day he found out what he was having. They were going to wait but after given the thought that they might be having twins they wanted to make sure.

Logan was sitting next to him holding his hand. He was scared but also happy because he didn't think he could handle two babies at the same time. Other than that the thought of having twins was perfect to him. "What are you thinking?"

Carlos smiled "I'm thinking about the same thing that you're thinking about." He looked over at him. "Do you really want to have twins?"

Logan sighed "I honestly don't know I mean I wouldn't mind but that's going to be a lot of work. I mean do you remember when we had to babysit Taylor and that was only for one night and she was a handful. Think of how it would be if we had two."

"I am and it seems like a dream come true for me." Carlos looked down at his belly. "I really do wish that we're having twins though."

Logan sighed and was about to respond but the doctor came in. "Het Doc."

The doctor smiled "Hey guys I take it everything is going well with the baby?" He started rubbing the gel onto Carlos stomach.

Carlos nodded "Yeah we're just nervous about the sex of the baby or babies."

The doctor smiled "Well let's get started and we'll find out."

The doctor placed the device on Carlos stomach and began to move it around. He stared at the screen them smiled. "Well you having a girl but I'm sad to say that it's only one. I'm sorry but you're not having twins."

Carlos looked down "Oh that okay but she's healthy, right?"

"Oh yeah" The doctor went back to the screen. "Her heart beat is strong and she's going to be a perfectly normal baby." He smiled and got up "I'll give you two a minute alone." He left.

Logan watched him go then turned back to Carlos. "Are you okay?"

Carlos smiled "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Logan sighed "I'm sorry we're not having twins but we are having a beautiful baby girl."

Carlos smiled "How do you know you haven't even seen her yet?"

"Because either she's going to come out looking like you or me and let's face it we're both very attractive guys so our baby will to." Logan said sitting up.

Carlos let out a little chuckle. "Have you ever heard of the saying that when two beautiful people have a baby it won't come out cute."

Logan scoffed "I don't believe in that mess. We're both hot so I know that she will be too, you'll see." He got up and kissed Carlos on the head. "I love you Carlos."

Carlos smiled "I love you too." Even though he was still upset about not having twins he was still having a little girl to call his own and that's all that mattered.

When James got home that night he went up to Carlos room. Carlos was walking around the room. "What are you doing?" James asked walking into the room.

Carlos looked up at James. "I'm walking around the room."

James smiled "And why are you doing that?"

"Because I'm not having twins so that probably means that I'm fat." Carlos said.

James sat on the bed. "Carlos you're not fat. Men have different symptoms from females. Yeah a man getting pregnant is very rare but sometimes when it does happen some are larger than others. Not every pregnancy is the same."

Carlos nodded "Where is Jasmine?"

"Kendall has her downstairs." James walked up to Carlos and put his hand on his belly. "So did you find out what you're going to have?"

Carlos nodded "Yeah we're going to have a girl."

James smiled "Jasmine is going to have someone to do nails and hair with."

Carlos chuckled "Good because maybe they can teach each other how to do hair because all of us suck at it."

"That's true." James sat back. "We'll I'm happy for you Carlos and I can't wait until she gets here."

Carlos looked down at his belly and smiled. "Neither can I."

**A/N please leave a little review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Baby kicks and Baby clothes

**A/N Sorry for the long wait and I'll try to update faster.**

Two months ago

Carlos 5 months pregnant

Jasmine five months old

The boys decided to have a picnic at a park not far from their house.

Carlos was sitting on a blanket watching the others throw around a football. Jasmine was asleep next to him in her car seat. His hands went down to his five month old belly. "I can't wait until you get here baby girl." He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

Logan sat next to him. "Are you alright over here alone?"

Carlos smiled "Yeah I'm just talking to our little girl."

Logan moved behind him and placed his hands on his stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Carlos said. "Just telling her that she's going to be the prettiest girl in the world and I can't wait until she gets here."

Logan was about to respond but he stopped when he felt something press up against his hand. "Did she just-"

"What?" Carlos asked looking back at him.

Logan smiled "She just kicked Carlos."

"Where?" Carlos said placing a hand on his belly. Logan took his hand and moved it to where he first felt her kick. Carlos smiled when he felt her kick. "Oh my god her first kick."

Logan kissed Carlos on the neck. "She's going to be a soccer player when she gets older."

Carlos smiled "No, she's going to be a famous singer."

Logan sighed "Whatever she turns out to be she's always going to be our little miracle."

Carlos looked down when he heard soft crying. "Well look who's finally up."

Logan moved from behind Carlos and picked up Jasmine. "Jazzy's up!" He yelled to James and Kendall.

They walked over to the blanket and sat down. James smiled when he saw the bright and happy face of Carlos. "Did we miss something?"

Carlos nodded "She kicked."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Kendall said. "I remember the first time Jasmine kicked. Besides her being born it was the best day of my life."

Carlos looked over at James who was staring off into space. "You okay James?"

John nodded "Yeah, how great is it that we all got what we've always wanted. Family and friends that would do anything for each other. You guys are not only my best friends but you're my brothers." He looked over at Kendall "We'll you much more than a brother but I love you guys."

Kendall placed a hand on James leg. "We love you too."

Logan reached over and handed Kendall the baby. He smiled when she grabbed one of his fingers and held on tight. "Don't worry baby, daddy's never going to let you go."

James smiled as he watched the love of his life holding their daughter. Carlos and Logan were hugged up together and he truly felt like he had everything he wanted.

The next day James had a free day so he and Logan decided to go shopping for things for the baby.

"So how are you feeling?" James asked looking through clothes.

"Pretty good actually." Carlos said. "I haven't been getting much sleep but other than that everything is okay."

Jasmine started crying so James grabbed her pacifier from the baby bag and gave it to her. She stopped crying and rubbed her eyes. "I still can't believe we made something as beautiful as her." He looked up at Carlos who was looking down at him. "You're going to feel the same way I did and everything she does will make you smile. No matter how sad or mad you are she will always make you smile."

"I know and I can't wait." Carlos said rubbing his stomach.

"You're not at all nervous?" James asked getting back up.

"Of course I am." Carlos said putting more clothes in the basket. "But I'm more excited. This is my first so I'm not rushing it. I want to treasure this as much as I can."

"Don't get me wrong I loved being pregnant but after a while it got pretty tough." James said.

Carlos frowned "What was it like, the birth?"

James sighed "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I just do." Carlos said. "Please just tell me the truth."

"Alright let's go get something to eat first." After playing for the ton of clothes and toys they went to the food court. "I'm not going to lie there will be a lot of pain. A lot of blood but it was all worth it when I heard her crying for the first time. Hearing her just made me want to hold her close until she stopped." He looked at Carlos. "Trust me Carlos it's going to be the happiest moment of your life." He looked down at Jasmine. "She changed my life in many ways and I couldn't be more grateful that she did."

Carlos smiled "She changed my life too."

James smiled "Come on we better get home before they sent a search party after us."

**O**

Kendall was sitting on the couch watching TV, still dressed in his work clothes. He smiled when Carlos and James walk in with a ton of bags. "You guys went shopping again?" he said getting up to help them. "How much stuff did you buy this time?"

"Everything was so cute and we couldn't decide." Carlos said walking over to the stairs. "So we got everything. Hey did Logan come home yet?"

"No" Kendall said following him with the rest of his bags.

James sat on the couch and picked Jasmine up out of her stroller.

"I thought I said not to buy anything else?" Kendall said sitting next to him.

James sighed "I know but I wouldn't help it."

Kendall smiled "You're very lucky that I love you."

**O**

Carlos was upstairs sitting on the bed folding the baby's clothes when Logan walked in. "Hey."

Logan smiled. "I thought they were kidding when they said you brought the whole store."

"Sorry I know I went overboard." Carlos said looking down.

"It's okay." Logan said sitting on the bed next to him. "Why don't you show me some of the things you got?"

Carlos looked up and smiled. "Okay." He giggled happily.

The two couples spent the rest of the night mostly talking about what their life will be like twenty years from now.

**A/N Again sorry 4 the long wait and I'll try to update this story a little faster. Thanks for being patient with me and I still hope you review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Scare

**A/N Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time but I will try and repost sooner, hope you enjoy the update.**

**One month ago**

**Carlos six months pregnant**

**Jasmine six months old**

**2:26 Tuesday morning**

Logan was asleep when something made him get up. Looking around he saw that Carlos wasn't in the room. "Carlos?" He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Carlos was standing in front of the sink holding his stomach, one hand bracing the sink. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Somethings wrong." Carlos said looking over at Logan. "Something hurts."

"What?" Logan went over and touch his stomach. "I think something us wrong."

"Okay um I'm taking you to the hospital." Logan said. He went to the door and yelled out James name. He helped Carlos out and sat him on the bed. James then burst into the room. "I'm taking him to the hospital."

"What's wrong?" James said going over to them.

"I don't know but something hurts." Carlos started to panic. "What if something is wrong with the baby."

"I'm sure it's nothing." James said. "Just breathe Carlos, everything is going to be okay."

"I'll call you when we know something." Logan said.

After walking them out James went back upstairs. Passing by Jasmines room he saw that she was awake so he got her and went back to where Kendall was.

"Hey." Kendall said sitting up when he walked in.

James sighed and sat on the bed. "Carlos was having stomach pains so they went to the hospital."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Kendall asked, taking Jasmine from James when she reached for him.

James moved under the covers and leans next to Kendall against the head board. "I don't know, I never had any kind of pains before Jasmine was born. I hope he's okay though, I know they must be pretty scared."

Kendall could tell how worried his partner was. "Hey, their going to be okay."

"I hope so." James said.

**...**

Carlos was lying on the hospital bed. He was no longer in pain but he still feared that something was wrong. Logan was sitting next to him, holding his hand. "Logan?" Carlos said looking over at him. "What if something is wrong with him?"

Logan stood up. "Nothing is wrong." He leans down and kisses Carlos on the head. "Just keep breathing, everything is going to be okay." He sat down just as the doctor came in. "What's going on?"

Dr. Morris sighed. "Nothing to worry about Carlos because everything is okay. Something like this is very common when your this far along."

"So he's okay?" Carlos smiled.

"He's perfectly fine and so are you." Dr. Morris said.

Carlos groaned. "Oh thank you."

"You're welcome." Dr. Morris said. "I'll give you guys a minute." He said before leaving the room.

Logan looked over at Carlos who was still shaking. "Hey, he's going to be okay."

"I know it's just going to take a minute to calm down." Carlos said. "Why don't you call James, I know he's still freaking out."

"Alright." Logan said pulling out his phone.

**...**

James was lying awake in his bed while Kendall was trying to put Jasmine back to sleep when his phone rang. "Logan?"

"Everything is okay." Logan said. "The doctor said it's normal for him to have those kinds of pain. Carlos is okay now and we'll be home in a little bit."

"Good, I'll see you then." James hung up the phone then headed to Jasmines room. Kendall was walking back and forth with her in his arms. "Hey, their okay."

"That's great." Kendall said. "When are they coming home?"

"Logan said in a little bit." James walked over to Kendall and saw that she was still awake. "Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll take her. I can't sleep now anyway."

"Are you sure?" Kendall said as he let James take Jasmine from him.

"You still look tired." James said. "I'm going to wait up for Carlos and Logan."

Kendall walked over and kissed James. "I love you."

"I love you too." James said watching him go. He sat down and started rocking back and forth as he waited for his friends to get back home.

**...**

Logan and Carlos didn't get back until 4:24 that morning. They headed upstairs and saw James sleeping in a chair in Jasmines room. Logan went to the bathroom and Carlos went over to him. "James?" He started to wake him up.

"Carlos?" James said sitting up. He looked over at Jasmine who was still asleep then back at Carlos.

"What are you doing in here?" Carlos asked.

"I wanted to wait up for you guys." James said. "I must have fallen asleep or something. How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm alright, I'm just tired." Carlos said walking over to the crib and watching Jasmine as she slept. "I'm so ready for this."

James smiled, stood up and stretched. "Well you should get some sleep."

Logan smiled. "You too."

James nodded. "I'll see you...well in a few hours." He said heading out. "Night."

"Night." Carlos said. He sat with Jasmine for a minute before heading back to hid room. He sat on his bed just as Logan came in. "Man I'm so tired."

"Yeah me too." Logan knelt down on the floor and started to undo Carlos shoes.

"Pretty scary night." Carlos said. "I'm glad that I had you there with me."

Logan smiled. "Wouldn't want to be any where else then with you." He leans up and kisses James. "I love you so much." Kneeling back down he started kissing Carlos bare belly. "And I love you too."

Carlos just smiled down at him. "I know he loves you too."

Logan stood up. "Come on we have to get up in a few hours so you should try and get a little sleep in."

"You're the boss." Carlos said getting up and moving to the head of the bed.

After helping Carlos into bed Logan got in behind him. "Hey, next time wake me up if something is wrong. You had me pretty freaked out when you weren't there."

"Sorry." Carlos replied. He pulled Logan's arm around him and sighed.

**...**

James was downstairs eating a sandwich when he heard his name being called. Looking toward the stairs he saw Kendall heading over to him.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged. "I got hungry so I made myself something to eat."

"Did you see what time it is?" Kendall asked.

"I'm almost done and I will be right up I promise." James said.

Kendall sighed. "Alright just don't be long."

"I won't." James said and once he was done eating he cleaned up and headed back up to Kendall.

**A/N Thanks for reading and I will repost faster. I still hope you guys have not given up on Boys in love part 2.**


End file.
